


Scooby Dooby Dong and the Valentines Thong

by naughtyscooby420 (soft_pigeon)



Series: Scooby Dooby Dong [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Crack, Dubious Consent, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, ShamWOW - Freeform, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Valentine's Day, anal stretching, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_pigeon/pseuds/naughtyscooby420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ralentines day already? Roh boy!” Scooby slipped on his lacy, red thong, and took one last look of himself in the mirror of his vanity. The lights were dim and the room smelled of cheap sex and depression. But Scooby felt warm-hearted and ready to make some cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooby Dooby Dong and the Valentines Thong

“Ralentines day already? Roh boy!” Scooby slipped on his lacy, red thong, and took one last look of himself in the mirror of his vanity. The lights were dim and the room smelled of cheap sex and depression. But Scooby felt warm-hearted and ready to make some cash.

 

“Show time, Scooby! Better get out there.” Daphne said, smoking a cigar. “Don’t make me squart again, you know how I get when I’m stressed. . .” She looked into the camera on The Office and admitted her deepest regret: “I’m a stress squarter. . .”

 

“Roh-kay!” Scooby meandered out of the room, rubbing his dog teats to prepare for the night ahead. Once he hit the stage, he noticed a particular gaze from the audience. It excited him and made his doggy dick hard. He grinded against the pole with passion. A voice called out from the audience

 

“Jinkies! BOY OH BOY IS IT HOT OUT TODAY!!!!” Velma reached out to give Scoobs a nice squeeze, but Scooby slipped out of reach. This wasn’t in his contract.

 

“Velma shut the fuck up.” Fred sad, rubbing his 20-inch horse cock. “I don’t PAY to come here an see ur UGLY BESPECTACLED MUG”

 

“Oh YE? 1v1 me N00B” Velma SMASHED a ((A/N: Uhm… this is kind of inappropriate for anyone whos not 11 yet. :) I shoud know cuz im 11 ½)) beer bottle into his head.

 

Fred died without anyone to love him. His cosmic asshole swallowed up his body, and he disappeared forever.

 

Scooby’s sly smile slipped into something more sexy naughty as he exited the stage. His swelling member told him he needed release. Soon enough, he saw a familiar hippie in the crowd.

 

“Like, Scoobs! What are you doing here?” Shaggy said in surprise.

 

“I work here, honey…” Scooby whispered, his dialect completely shifting into that of a sultry vixen. “Wanna have some fun? ;)”

 

“Zoinks, what an offer! Like, what’ll it cost me, pal?” Shaggy took out his My Little Pony Wallet and reached in. But alas, there were only joints.

 

“Just send 10 easy payments of $19.99 and you’ll get all this” Scooby rubby his doggy bally, “and a shamWOW.” 

 

“Okay, buddy, when do we star--” Scooby SLAMMED him onto the bar table. He leapt up and CRUSHED Shaggy with his enormous LENGTH. Shaggy began to bleed out and suffocate. “Scoobs, I think I need an ambulance.” Shaggy croaked.

 

“Honey, when you see what I do to your anus, you definitely will>”’/ 

 

Shaggy began to cry, but his growing erection told Scooby to continue. Shaggy, too, felt as if his life depended on the succ. Scooby’s asshole...should give him the succ. 

 

Suddenly, Scoony became tense. He said, “Raggy...I just rawnt you to know, I’ve been reating a rot of greens.” Scabby(SHaggo) fliPed him over and FUCKed him hard.

 

“NOOOOOOOO” scooby ejaculated into him and his lover’s eyes, blinding them both. With a gust of wind, Shaggy slipped into Scooby’s anus. Scooby wailed. His only friend. . . His only… Lover. Was now lost forever.

 

Velma, witnessing the entire incident, held scooby in her arms like a baby. “Lets get you home…” She whispered. “Lets get you safe.”


End file.
